wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ostatnia brygada/Cz.II/05
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada V Andrzej postanowił ożenić się. Ożenić się jak najprędzej. Zadecydowały o tym dwie pobudki. Chciał wreszcie mieć swój dom, swoją żonę i swoje dzieci, chciał mieć rodzinę, jaką była ta, w której sam się wychował, z drugiej strony, znając swoją zmysłowość i temperament, pragnął mieć własną kobietę, związek z którą byłby mu hamulcem. Rozważył to całkiem na trzeźwo, następnie skompletował sobie w mózgu coś w rodzaju tablicy kwalifikacyjnej, na której stało wyraźnie, że kobieta ta musi być inteligentna, młoda, ładna, sympatyczna, musi być nieposzlakowanej opinii, panną z dobrego domu, dość zdrową, by mu zdrowe dać potomstwo, i dość rozumną, by je dobrze wychować. Wśród znajomych niewiele mógł znaleźć kandydatek. Były to panny ze środowiska Ireny, tak jak ona patrzące na życie. Przyszła mu na myśl jeszcze córka Migielskiego, którą poznał kiedyś podczas „zielonego karnawału”, drobna, zalękniona dziewczynka, jeszcze kilka panien... Żadna z. nich nie odpowiadała tablicy kwalifikacyjnej Dowmunta. Tymczasem nadszedł list od Iry. Na wpół drwiąco, na wpół serdecznie, życzyła wszelkiej pomyślności. „Miałam zamiar ― pisała ― przyśpieszyć swój powrót do Warszawy. Obecnie, niestety (przyznaję, że niestety!) nie mam powodów. Wystarczył mi musi to, że i Ty, Andy, nie potrafisz zaprzeczyć, że nasz nieromantyczny romans miał jednak poezję, te wypijaliśmy swoją rozkosz i siebie całych duszkiem, Prawda? I jeśli kiedyś nawiedzi Cię, słodki mój Kochanku, kaprys powrotu do moich ust, a pantofelek Twej magnifiki nie będzie Cię zbyt mocno przyciskał, rzeknij jak nieboszczyk Salomon do Sulamity: ― Otwórz mi kielich twego ciała! ― A ja wówczas, jeżeli również kaprys mi przyjdzie, odpowiem jej słowami: ― Niech będą ci piersi me jak winne grona!... ― Nie wiem, kto jest Twoją szczęśliwą wybranką. Przypuszczam, że będzie to jakaś gąska (nie gniewaj się!). Wyobrażam sobie, jak ciężką będziesz miał przeprawę z Leną. Ona wciąż ma przesądy na temat prawa własności, chociaż sama nieco innymi się kieruje. Ja ci nie sprawię kłopotu, a znam kogoś (nawet niebrzydki młokos), kto ci jest za Twoją decyzję wdzięczny”... List kończył się z wyraźną złośliwością: „Przy sposobności mam zaszczyt załączyć pozdrowienie dla Szanownego i Czcigodnego Pana ― Z Wysokiem poważaniem ― Irena Żabianka, kochanka w stanie spoczynku”. Andrzejowi list ten sprawił głęboką przykrość. Odczuł w nim nutkę żalu i swojej winy. W jego zharmonizowany nastrój wniósł nadto przepowiednię nieuniknionych niepokojów, jakich ― nie wątpił ― nie pożałuje mu Lena. Od niej odpowiedź nie nadchodziła. Nie wiedział, jak to sobie tłumaczyć, obawiał się wszakże, że nie oznacza to bynajmniej rezygnacji Leny. Myśli te wnosiły dźwięk dysonansu w miarowy, intensywny ruch rotacyjny jego pracy i skłaniały do przyśpieszenia powziętej decyzji małżeństwa. Nie odczuwał wprawdzie strachu przed ostateczną rozmową z Leną, do czego musiało przecież dojść. Pewien był, że nic nie zdoła złamać ani ugiąć jego postanowienia, wolał jednak umocnić swoje pozycje okopami faktów dokonanych, przypieczętować zerwanie jednych mostów ustawieniem innych. Lubił Lenę bardzo, współczuł jej nieszczęściu, znał jej wpływ zmysłowy na swoją pobudliwość i własną wręcz chorobliwą słabość na widok łez kobiecych. Dlatego wyobrażał sobie, że pożytecznym będzie zaciągnięcie pewnych zobowiązań, które odegrałyby rolę sprzymierzeńców w walce z chwilami słabości. Właśnie porządkował to sobie w myśli, idąc do biura, gdy na rogu Kruczej ujrzał Romana Rzeckiego. Młody człowiek żegnał się z kilku kolegami w korporanckich deklach. Natychmiast zbliżył się do Dowmunta. Okazało się, że przyjechał z Nieszoty, gdzie cała rodzina spędzała wakacje, na jeden dzień do stolicy, celem załatwienia jakichś spraw ojca. Zaraz na wstępie winszował Dowmuntowi otwarcia „Adrolu”, o czym głośno było w Nieszocie i w okolicy. — Gdyby nie to, że musi pan z firmą mieć moc roboty, zaprosiłbym pana do nas na wieś. Andrzej roześmiał się wesoło. — Ha, wobec tego, że pan tak asekuruje się przed moim najazdem, panie Romanie, nie wypada mi narzucać swojej osoby. — Jak to?... Czyżby pan mógł? ― w głosie młodego Rzeckiego zabrzmiała szczera radość. ― Toby wszyscy się ucieszyli! — Kiedy pan wraca? — Dziś wieczorem. — A mógłby pan zaczekać do jutrzejszego południa? — Ależ oczywiście! — No, to zabierze pan ze sobą do Nieszoty mnie i mego packarda. Zgoda? Roman nie miał już nic do roboty, toteż z chęcią przyjął propozycję zwiedzenia „Adrolu”. Z zainteresowaniem oglądał wykresy i mapy usiane tajemniczymi chorągiewkami w różnych kolorach, zatkniętymi na długich szpilkach w różnych punktach. — Wygląda to ― uśmiechnął się ― jak sztabowa mapa działań wojennych. — Bo też ― odparł Andrzej ― jest to mapa ofensywy „Adrolu” na kraj. Widzi pan, to zielone to są pozycje zdobyte bez walki. Czarne ― to bazy operacyjne, czerwone oznaczają punkty do opanowania. — A to? ― zapytał Rzecki, wskazując żółte kwadraty. — Elewatory. Projektowane elewatory zbożowe. Andrzej zaczął barwnymi skrótami opowiadać dzieje swojej koncepcji i etapów jej rozwoju. Z uwagą śledził iskry zapału pobłyskujące w źrenicach słuchacza. Podnieciło go to i jego plany rozwijały się przed Romanem jak wstęga drogi, jak szlak, przez który miał przetoczyć się wysiłek woli. Młody człowiek z przyśpieszonym oddechem wsłuchał się w tę opowieść czynu. Oczyma wyobraźni widział odradzającą się ziemię, smugi czarnych dymów nad kominami parowych młynów, tartaków, papierni, cegielni, słyszał intensywny warkot traktorów i maszyn, zgrzyt stalowych pługów na kamienistych osypiskach, bulgot wody w drenach, na torfowiskach... A dalej długie, czerwone gąsienice pociągów towarowych, pełnych po brzegi skrzyniami i workami, na których wszędzie, wszędzie widnieje napis: „Made in Poland". — „Adrol” ― ciągnął Dowmunt ― to skromny początek, to zalążek, co się rozrośnie w wielką akcję. Minęły czasy romantyków, kiedy mierzono siły na zamiary, nie zamiar podług sił. Ja zaczynam podług sił, bo jestem jeszcze sam. Ale wierzę, że przyjdą inni, że staną ze mną ramię przy ramieniu, że znajdzie się w Polsce więcej pieniędzy i więcej energii, by pchnąć życie naprzód... By z tego kraju marnujących się bogactw, z kraju drzemiącego w impasie wydobyć dynamikę, co dziś świat cały porusza, by z pokolenia „dojutrków” wyrwać ugrzęzłe w nim siły. Wierzę w to... Roman wstał. Gorzały mu oczy. Wargi lekko drżały, gdy odezwał się urywanym głosem: — Panie Andrzeju. Ja... ja za miesiąc będę miał dyplom inżyniera w kieszeni. Pieniędzy mam niewiele. Ale zdrowia, sił i chęci mi nie zabraknie... Panie Andrzeju... Czy przyjmie mnie pan do współpracy? Andrzej wyciągnął dłoń. — Po to panu o tym wszystkim mówiłem. Dom mieszkalny w Nieszocie nosił różne nazwy. Pani Rzecka nazywała go pałacem, jej mąż ― zamkiem, sąsiedzi po prostu dworem, a stary lokaj Władysław nie wiadomo dlaczego „pawilonem”. Tytuł ten staremu najbardziej wydawał się majestatyczny, toteż pomimo niejednokrotnych uwag i zakazów uporczywie mówił „pawilon”. W istocie była to stara rudera z końca XVII wieku, w której dziwnym jakimś kunsztem pomieszano wszystkie style już przy jej narodzinach. Późniejsze poprawki i dobudówki dokonały reszty. Dwór miał mezoniny, z których cieszyły się dzieci, basztę, napawającą dumą ojca, kolumnowy podjazd, zadowalający ambicje matki, i wielki taras od strony parku, gdzie podczas lata koncentrowało się życie całej rodziny, uciekającej od rana z wielkich, zimnych pokojów o nadmiernie wysokich sufitach. Na tarasie jadano, czytano i masowo kładziono pasjanse, stanowiące jedyne emocjonujące zajęcie dwóch ciotek rezydentek, a główne całej pozostałej familii. Pasjansów nie przerywano nawet wówczas, gdy z sąsiedniego miasteczka przyjeżdżał pulchny i zawsze uśmiechnięty proboszcz, chudy i zawsze skrzywiony rejent czy krzykliwy i napuszony pan starosta Lewaczek. Wizyty z sąsiednich dworów były rzadkie. Większe bowiem majątki poszły na parcelację, dla właścicieli zaś mniejszych Nieszota miała za wysokie progi. Dwór drzemał w słońcu otulony ciemnozielonymi kępami kasztanów, sennie przeciągały się psy u stóp tarasu, usypiająco szeleściły karty pasjansów pod z rzadka łopoczącą na wietrze wypłowiałą falbaną pasiastej markizy. Od czasu do czasu padało kilka słów czy to na temat Romana, który miał powrócić wczoraj, a jeszcze go nie ma, czy też na temat Marty, wiecznie „kaposzącej się” ― jak mówiła ciotka Sipajłłowa ― w gospodarstwie, w ogrodzie, w inspektach, w oborze i w ogóle przesadnie biorącej do serca swoje studia w Szkole Głównej Gospodarstwa Wiejskiego. O Stanisławie nie mówiono tu nigdy. Po prostu wykreślono go z rodziny i nawet ojciec, nie chcąc przypominać sobie jego egzystencji, powierzył wysyłanie miesięcznej pensji wyrodnemu synowi swojemu adwokatowi. Gdy zaś ten pewnego razu zakomunikował hrabiemu, że jego syn przeniósł się z Paryża do Rio de Janeiro, pan Rzecki odparł sucho: ― Prosiłbym mecenasa nie informować mnie o moim byłym synu. To stanowisko ojca podzielała zresztą cała rodzina, nie wyłączając Romana i Marty. Ta wspominała złego brata jedynie podczas modlitwy, prosząc Boga o miłosierdzie dla grzesznika. Stanisław zresztą nigdy tak blisko nie żył z rodzeństwem, by jego strata zbyt długo mogła być dostrzegalna. Zwłaszcza Marta, pochłonięta nauką, szybko zapominała brata i z biegiem czasu jej modlitwy za jego zbawienie przeszły w zwykły konwenans. Tragedię rodzinną odczuwała wprawdzie bardzo boleśnie, lecz jej organizm duchowy był jeszcze zbyt młody i żywotny, by na nim miała pozostać blizna. Miała dopiero lat dwadzieścia, a należała do natur łatwych, tych, co bez trudu kształtują się według form narzuconych im przez konstrukcję otoczenia, według szablonów psychicznych właściwych dla danego środowiska, w którym zajmowała miejsce takiego a takiego kołka, do spełniania takich a takich funkcji. Jej pogląd na życie i na swoją w nim rolę był równie nieskomplikowany, jak i jej pragnienia czy oczekiwania. Wiedziała, że wyjdzie za mąż, że będzie miała dzieci, że będzie je wychowywała, pieściła i kochała. Cóż więcej? Mąż jej będzie to poważny, to rozumny gentleman, zapewne młody i przystojny, którego oczywiście będzie kochała, bo dlaczego nie miałaby kochać przystojnego i rozumnego gentlemana, który ją wybierze za swoją żonę? Dotychczas nie kochała żadnego mężczyzny, chociaż niejeden bardzo się jej podobał. Flirtu, właściwie mówiąc, w ogóle nie znała. Może dlatego, że mężczyźni nie zbliżali się do niej z takimi zamiarami, może dlatego, że flirt nie leżał w jej naturze. Wprawdzie nieraz odczuwała niepokoje dojrzewającego w niej instynktu płci, a nawet miewała sny całkiem nieprzyzwoite, ale karciła to w sobie surowo, wzywając do pomocy swoją pobożność i zamiłowanie do pracy, której oddawała się z prawdziwym temperamentem. W takim właśnie stanie znajdował się inwentarz jej życia wewnętrznego, gdy do Nieszoty przyjechał Andrzej Dowmunt. Przyjazd jego stał się dla całego domu sensacją. Pasjanse poszły w kąt, a obie ciotki rezydentki biegały drobniutkimi kroczkami, szepcząc sobie po kątach wielkie tajemnice. Władysław samorzutnie zmienił codzienną kurtkę na frak i nakrył stół odświętną porcelaną. Pani Rzecka klarowała mężowi o swojej nieomylnej intuicji, przy czym tak pociągała nosem, jakby już czuła w powietrzu zapach pomarańczowego kwiatu. Pan Rzecki bębnił palcami po skórzanej poręczy fotela, a ktoś o dobrze rozwiniętym słuchu mógłby w tym bębnieniu odszukać rytm bardzo pięknej melodii, znanej pod nazwą „Veni Creator”. Dowmunt był w świetnym humorze. Sypał dowcipami i zachowywał się niemal młodzieniaszkowato. Siedząc przy stole obok Marty nie starał się ukrywać, że właśnie dla niej tu przyjechał, ani tego, że Marta znowu wywarła na nim bardzo miłe wrażenie. Był dość spostrzegawczy, by zauważyć ogólny akceptujący nastrój i że tej dużej, ładnej pannie niewątpliwie się podoba. Zawsze żywa, roześmiana, teraz podniecona ogólnym nastrojem Marta, jeżeli nie zdawała sobie dokładnie sprawy z celu przybycia Dowmunta, instynktownie wyczuwała, że o nią tu chodzi. Napełniało to ją radością, przyśpieszało tętno krwi, dodawało wdzięku ruchom, melodyjności szczeremu śmiechowi i połysku oczom, które jak na dobrze wychowaną pannę zbyt może wyraźnie wypowiadały swój zachwyt. Jej sympatia dla Andrzeja, zabarwiona lekkim rumieńcem romantyzmu, powstała przecie jeszcze, zanim go osobiście poznała. W opowiadaniach kochanego profesorka Huszczy Dowmunt, ten afrykański pionier, musiał imponować jak jakiś egzotyczny półbożek, bohater dwudziestego wieku, rycerz pracy i zdobywca. Oglądany z bliska stracił wprawdzie urok egzotyki, zyskał jednak wiele osobistym wdziękiem i urodą. Marta nie miała usposobienia marzycielki. Teraz jednak uświadomiła sobie, że jeżeli kiedy jej wyobraźnia tworzyła typ mężczyzny, w którym mogłaby się zakochać, to był to zawsze typ bardzo zbliżony do Dowmunta. Gdy zaś tego wieczora kładła się do łóżka, doszła do przekonania, że typ taki musiałby być z nim wręcz identyczny. Nazajutrz z rana groom przyprowadził przed podjazd trzy osiodłane konie. Rodzeństwo miało pokazać Andrzejowi Nieszotę. W ostatniej jednak chwili pani Rzecka przypomniała sobie, że ma niezwykle pilny interes do Romana, wobec czego rola cicerone niepodzielnie przypadła Marcie, czyni zresztą wcale się nie zmartwiła. Dosiedli koni i ruszyli z miejsca kłusem, okrążając gazon. Gdyby mniej byli sobą zajęci, spostrzegliby może, że ich odjazd pilnie obserwują zza firanek pierwszego piętra obie ciotki rezydentki, z okna gabinetu papo i mamusia, a zza węgła cała służba w komplecie. Zauważył to tylko odprowadzający ich Roman, który nagle zrozumiał i to, po co Andrzej przyjechał do Nieszoty, i po co matka wymyśliła jakiś nie istniejący interes, i dlaczego Marta jest tak podniecona. ― A to osioł ze mnie ― powiedział z przekonaniem i z... zadowoleniem. Konie szły równo strzemię przy strzemieniu dziarskim kłusem, lecz zaraz za zakrętem grabowej alei zwolniły tempa. Andrzej zaczął po prostu: — Panno Marto. Domyśla się pani zapewne celu mego przyjazdu do Nieszoty? Zarumieniła się i nic nie odpowiedziała. Dowmunt obrzucił wzrokiem jej zgrabną sylwetkę i dodał: — Proszę mi powiedzieć, czy dobrze zrobiłem, że przyjechałem? Pochyliła się nad karkiem końskim i szybko rzuciła: — Dobrze... — Więc... Panno Marto, ja nie umiem się oświadczać... słowem... Czy pozwoli pani prosić jej rodziców o pani rękę? Nadspodziewanie podniosła głowę i poważnie spojrzała mu w oczy. — Panie Andrzeju, czy pan mnie kocha?... Zaraz, zaraz... Nie chciałabym, by mnie pan źle zrozumiał. Widzi pan, ja będę szczera. Pan mi się bardzo podoba, może więcej, niż można nazwać podobaniem się, ale ― zacięła się ― ale ja bałabym się zostać żoną człowieka, który żeni się dla kaprysu, dla przelotnego, przemijającego kaprysu. Tyle widziałam takich małżeństw, które kończą się rozwodami. I zdaje mi się, że dzieje się tak dlatego, że ludzie zbyt lekkomyślnie zawierają małżeństwa. Żenią się, nie znając dobrze jedno drugiego. Panie Andrzeju, przecie pan mnie właściwie nie zna! — Myli się pani. Nie należę do lekkomyślnych. Zanim przyjechałem tutaj, rozważyłem wszystko i moje postanowienie jest całkowicie dojrzałe. Znam panią na tyle, że mogę twierdzić, iż pragnąłbym, by pani, panno Marto, została moją żoną, i siebie na tyle, że mogę ręczyć słowem honoru, że dla mnie małżeństwo jest instytucją nierozerwalną. Wierzy mi pani? — Wierzę... — Zatem zgadza się pani zostać moją żoną? Marta nerwowo zgięła szpicrutę. — Jeszcze jedno, panie Andrzeju... Nie chcę być niedyskretną, nie mam do tego prawa, ale... rozumie pan, że teraz muszę o to spytać... — Ależ proszę! O wszystko! — Irena... zwierzała mi się... Mówiła też o innej kobiecie, która również w pańskim życiu odegrała rolę... Otóż... — Panno Marto ― przerwał ― to wszystko należy do przeszłości. Do przeszłości, która nie może wrócić i nie wróci w... żadnej formie. Zapytała mnie pani, czy ją kocham. Pani jest bardzo młoda. Kiedy byłem mniej więcej w pani wieku, wydawało mi się, że kocham pewną dziewczynę. Od tego czasu minęło lat kilkanaście i przekonały mnie one, że miłość w tym romantycznym znaczeniu nie istnieje. Jestem szczery i chcę być wobec pani szczery. Wierzę, że mnie pani zrozumie. Nie kocham pani, ale uważam ją za jedyną kobietę z tych, które w życiu spotkałem, za jedyną, którą pragnąłbym mieć za żonę. Nie kocham pani, ale jestem przekonany, że potrafię w pożyciu z nią osiągnąć maksimum tego, co ludzie potocznie nazywają szczęściem. Nie kocham pani, ale żywię dla niej uczucie wielkiej sympatii, przyjaźni i szacunku. Nadto... pragnę pani jako kobiety... Oto wszystko, co mogę pani dać. Jeżeli znajduje pani, że to jednak jest zbyt mało, to... proszę mi wybaczyć, gdyż jest to wszystko, co posiadam. Droga skręcała w zielony tunel jodłowego lasu. Jakiś czas jechali w milczeniu. Tylko konie parskały i z gąszczu dolatywało pogwizdywanie jakiegoś ptaka. Marta zatrzymała konia i zeskoczyła z siodła. — Siądźmy tu ― powiedziała krótko. Dowmunt przywiązał konie. Marta w zamyśleniu uderzała nerwowo szpicrutą po lakierowanych cholewkach. Nagle westchnęła i zrobiła rozkapryszoną minkę. — Wie pan, że nigdy panu tego nie daruję? Nigdy. — Czego, panno Marto? — No, tych pańskich oświadczyn. Zawsze sobie wyobrażałam, że będzie to taki romantyczny moment w moim życiu, że ten królewicz z bajki z płomieniem w oku i z ogniem w sercu padnie przede mną na kolana, że słowa jego będą jak purpurowe kwiaty, że dostanę zawrotu głowy od namiętnych wyznań miłosnych, że ze wzruszenia serce mi bić przestanie. A tymczasem królewicz z bajki na zimno wyłożył mi ab ovo co i jak, omal nic wymienił sumy, jaką przeznacza na prowadzenie domu i nie wyliczył potraw, które chce mieć na obiad. — Pani żartuje, panno Marto ― uśmiechnął się z przymusem. — Wcale nie żartuję! ― zawołała. ― Wcale! Sprawił mi pan wielkie rozczarowanie. Nigdy tego panu nie daruję. Załatwił to pan jak kontrakt dzierżawy... Andrzej ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że głos jej drży i że na długich, wygiętych rzęsach zawisły dwie małe łezki. Tego się nie spodziewał i był po prostu speszony. — Nawet mnie pan nie pocałował!... ― zawołała z wyrzutem. Wybuchnął śmiechem. A to paradna dziewczyna! Przechylił ją szybkim ruchem ramienia i przywarł do jej ust. Pomału wyswobodziła ręce z jego uścisku i zarzuciła mu je na szyję. Gdy wreszcie zabrakło jej oddechu, odsunęła się i zaczerwieniona aż po białka oczu powiedziała szeptem: — To jest bardzo dobre, ale... ale ja myślałam, że to wywiera silniejsze wrażenie... Tyle się czyta w książkach o oszałamiających pocałunkach ― dodała, jakby dla wytłumaczenia. Andrzej był zupełnie rozbawiony i nieco rozczulony świeżością tej dziewczyny. Z ukontentowaniem przyglądał się Marcie, przyznając sobie w duchu rację, że właśnie ją wybrał na żonę. Przebiegło mu przez myśl, że naprawdę może być z nią szczęśliwy i że nieboszczka matka na pewno pochwaliłaby jego wybór. Wracali pieszo, prowadząc za sobą konie. Marta opowiadała o sobie, o swoim życiu, o naukach, o koleżankach, o pracy w Nieszocie. Bardzo lubi gospodarstwo wiejskie i martwi się, że rodzice większą część roku spędzają w Warszawie lub za granicą. — No i taki mój los! ― zakończyła półżartem. ― Będę musiała całe życie spędzić w mieście. — Dlaczego? — No jak to, przecie pan mnie... tu nie zostawi. Roześmiał się. — Nie, tu nie zostawię, ale kupię dla mojej pani majątek gdzieś niedaleko, pod Warszawą. Zatrzymała się: — Nie myślałam, że pan jest tak dobry. Andrzej jednak nie poddał się pokusie przełknięcia niezasłużonego komplementu. — Nie, panno Marto, wstydzę się, ale na pochwałę nie zarobiłem. Projekt kupienia majątku pod Warszawą nie jest moim pomysłem. Autorem jego jest pani przyjaciel, a od niedawna mój współpracownik, profesor Huszcza. — Jak to? ― zdziwiła się. ― Czyżby pan mu zwierzał się z zamiaru... — Ależ nie ― roześmiał się Dowmunt ― po prostu chodziło o farmę doświadczalną, rozumie pani? O taki wzorowy uprzemysłowiony majątek, który byłby z jednej strony ilustracją idei ...Adrolu” i jego reklamą, z drugiej zaś stanowił teren badań nad możliwościami wyzyskania gospodarstwa rolnego. Marta ucieszyła się. Wypytywała o szczegóły, o plany, o zakres działania. Andrzej obszernie wyłożył jej genezę powstania „Adrolu” i cel jego istnienia. Słuchała z uwagą, a gdy skończył, rzekła z rozbrajającym przeświadczeniem: — Pan jest mądry. Tak, tak, niech się pan ze mnie nie śmieje. To samo mówił profesor Huszcza. Gdy mijali bramę w Nieszocie, Andrzej wziął rękę Marty. — Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę. Zależy mi bardzo na tym, by ślub nasz mógł się odbyć jak najprędzej. Czy zechce pani być dla mnie tak dobra i wyrozumiała? — Nie wiem, jak mama... — Oczywiście. Pragnę jednak uzyskać zgodę pani. Więc jeżeli państwo Rzeccy nie będą mieli nic przeciw terminowi, powiedzmy, miesięcznemu, czy nie spotkam sprzeciwu ze strony pani? Nic nie odpowiedziała, ale w jej spojrzeniu najbardziej pesymistycznie usposobiony sceptyk nie dopatrzyłby się sprzeciwu. Chłopiec stajenny zabrał konie i Andrzej ucałowawszy dużą, kształtną rękę Marty, poszedł przebrać się do obiadu. Tymczasem dziewczyna pobiegła na taras, gdzie jak zwykle, cała familia układała pasjanse. Pytania były zbędne. Nie wyłączając uroczystego Władysława, wszyscy z jej wyglądu od razu odczytali oczekiwaną wiadomość. Pan Rzecki dostojnie wstał i ucałował córkę w czoło. Pani Rzecka była tak wzruszona, że położyła newkę pik na dyskę karo i czym prędzej zabrała Martę do jej pokoju, gdzie podczas przebierania się córki wysłuchała z wypiekami na twarzy całej relacji. Jeszcze przed obiadem Andrzej poprosił o audiencję, która odbyła się w gabinecie. Wygłoszono tu cały szereg wyniosłych aforyzmów, potem przyszła kolej na uściski. Na zakończenie pan Rzecki zakomunikował Andrzejowi, że posag Marty stanowi kwotę trzystu tysięcy złotych i jest zahipotekowany na Nieszocie. Pani Rzecka próbowała oponować przeciw tak szybkiemu terminowi ślubu, twierdziła, że niepodobna będzie wydążyć z wyprawą, ale wreszcie przyznała, że nie ma serca odwlekać chwili szczęścia dwojga zakochanych, chociaż tak krótki okres narzeczeństwa nie jest w najlepszym tonie. Pod koniec posłuchania do gabinetu wpadł jak bomba Roman i bez słowa serdecznie wyściskał Andrzeja. Obiad minął w nastroju rzewnym i uroczystym, który doszedł do apogeum w chwili, gdy pan Rzecki wzniósł toast za szczęście narzeczonych, ogłaszając tym samym urbi et orbi fakt ich zaręczyn. Jedynym dysonansem było to, że w tym właśnie momencie ciotka Sipajłłowa dostała czkawki ze wzruszenia i musiała wstać od stołu. Tegoż wieczora Dowmunt odjechał do Warszawy.